


Aren't You Forgetting Something?

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Byleth's Three Houses Harem Run [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Church Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Byleth, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Byleth learns more about the Goddess and religion from Mercedes. She also learns that Mercedes can be quite forgetful...
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Byleth's Three Houses Harem Run [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Aren't You Forgetting Something?

Religion wasn't Byleth's strong suit. She hadn't grown up in the church, and mercenary life didn't involve a lot of praying. Well, outside of "Pick a God and pray!" Ironically, she was now working at a monastery where religion was, of course, the prime reason for existence. She never went around faking that she was some devout follower of the Goddess, though. If people asked why she was never in the monastery proper praying, she'd just shrug her shoulders. How was she supposed to pray to someone - or something - that she knew nothing about? That was when Mercedes came into the picture.

Mercedes was older than most of the students, and she had naturally taken on a more motherly persona. Byleth had seen her helping out other students on many occasions, especially Annette. The two of them seemed to be pretty good friends, even from just a glance. She was also one of the more devout students at the monastery. Often, whenever Byleth was crossing through the church to answer random suggestions, she'd see her there on her knees, praying to the Goddess with a great fervor. Even Marianne wasn't there as often as her.

When Mercedes found out that she knew practically nothing about the Goddess, she began taking it upon herself to teach her. When they weren't busy with classes, the two of them could be found together in the church, with Mercedes telling her the history of their religion and the importance it held throughout Fodlan. She would even take her to the front of the church so that they could pray together, though Byleth always felt weird doing it. What was she even supposed to think about, anyway? However, she didn't want to upset Mercedes, so she'd close her eyes and clasp her hands as well.

After awhile of this, the two of them grew closer together. Byleth would see her about as often as she would see some of her students sometimes. Most of their conversations concerned religion, but they had started to talk about other subjects as well. It helped them to open up to each other, and Byleth found that she rather enjoyed Mercedes' company. That was enough for her to spend one morning a week in the church, praying to a Goddess that she wasn't sure she truly believed in.

That led to the two of them side by side, praying together at the church's shrine. Mercedes had her head bowed, hands clasped, and eyes closed. Byleth, however, found it hard to keep her eyes closed for too long, so she decided to look around instead. It was odd to her that it was so quiet there. For a group of people living in a monastery, the faith part didn't seem to be holding up as much as she would have expected. In fact, they were the only two people there in the entire church. Not even the choir woman or the woman who held the suggestion box were there. Maybe they were there _too_ early.

With nothing else to really look at, she turned her attention to the woman next to her. Mercedes was a really stunning woman. Her beauty emanated throughout the church, as if the light of the Goddess was really shining from her. From what Byleth could tell, she was also a rather modest woman. She didn't dress herself up like Manuela, nor was she full of herself and her abilities. The help she gave others always came from a good place, and she seemed to keep quiet the rest of the time. That was something Byleth could respect.

She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, trying to send her prayers out to the Goddess, but all she could think of was how many weapons she had stashed away in her bedroom. Instead of praying like a normal person, she found herself mapping out her room in her mind, wondering if there were better places to put her weapons. She had thought about placing her sword beneath her pillow rather than right next to her, to avoid cutting herself in her sleep again, when she heard a soft sigh from beside her.

Opening her eyes, she found that Mercedes had finished with her morning prayers. There was a certain wistful look in her eyes as she gazed around the church, and Byleth could only guess as to what was going on. "Mercedes?" She decided to draw her attention, at least to see if there was something she could do to help. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no," she replied, though she didn't seem so sure. "I was just noticing how... quiet it is in here." Ah, so she had noticed it too. That would be the kind of thing that would bother a more faithful person like Mercedes, and Byleth had expected as much. She wasn't sure what to say, though. Even with Mercedes' help, religion was still mostly a foreign concept to her. She wasn't sure how to get more people to come to the church if they didn't want to. Maybe having Manuela hanging out there more often would help. It would at least bring Sylvain in.

"It does seem that way." She wondered what Rhea would think of the church not being as full as it could be, Did she even know? There were probably a lot of things on her plate, but she probably had Seteth or Cyril reporting to her on these things. That was at least how she figured Rhea knew about everything that was going on around the monastery. 

"But, hopefully it'll fill up as the day goes on." She put on a brave face, or at least that's what it looked like to Byleth. "Now, I think that's enough for today. Let me go get changed, and we can head to the gardens." A couple days ago, the two of them had agreed to go to the gardens for a tea date after morning prayers. Mercedes just needed to change out of her more formal church clothes into something more casual - yet still nice-looking - for a date. Byleth, who just wore the same outfit for every occasion, just nodded in agreement.

While Mercedes went to change, Byleth just stood around with nothing to do. She kept expecting someone to show up to pray, and maybe they'd exchange a nodding of the heads in greeting, but nobody ever did. It was still as empty as when they first entered. She wondered how long her voice would echo if she shouted out into the large cathedral, but she couldn't imagine that ever being a good idea. Honestly, she wouldn't have been surprised if Caspar had tried that before.

"Okay Professor, I'm ready!" Mercedes' call drew Byleth's attention, which was immediately drawn to something _else_ about her. She had changed into her more casual outfit, but it appeared that she hadn't been _thorough_ about it, exactly.

"Uh, Mercedes?" She tilted her head, looking at Byleth with a cute, confused look. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She pointed down between Mercedes' legs, and Mercedes' eyes followed. Now they both were looking right at her black lace panties, which were very visible. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had just walked out in front of her professor without her skirt.

"Oh goodness!" Her face started to turn red as she tried to cover herself with her hands. "I'm so sorry, Professor! I was in such a hurry that I forgot to put on my skirt!" That was certainly a head-scratcher. Byleth had never left her room without the entirety of her outfit on. She couldn't imagine forgetting something like that, as if the feeling of being a bit freer down there wouldn't give it away. She also hadn't taken Mercedes to be much of a scatterbrain.

"It's alright." She wasn't even sure what to say. This wasn't a situation she had been in before. Whenever she saw any women naked, it was on purpose. This was actually the sort of thing she would expect from Manuela if she ever wore anything other than seductive dresses. Thinking of Manuela now had her circling back around to the situation at hand, and had her looking more between Mercedes' legs.

"I wish this wasn't the first time this had happened to me," Mercedes laughed nervously, her blush so pretty as she tugged down on her top. "Once, I completely forgot to put on my uniform and headed out to practice in just my-" She stopped then, blushing a darker shade of red as she giggled. "That's actually kind of inappropriate. I shouldn't say that in front of you, Professor."

"Is it any less appropriate than showing me your panties?" Seeing Mercedes' blush creep down her neck, it seemed that Byleth may have had a point. She found herself walking over towards Mercedes, unable to look much further up or down than the woman's crotch. For a battle-hardened warrior such as herself, she could often find herself becoming hyper-focused on the task at hand. Right now, that task was Mercedes' lack of a skirt. It wasn't the worst thing to be fixated on.

"Professor?" Mercedes watched in confusion as Byleth walked towards her, but she soon connected the dots. She could see where Byleth's eyes were, and it made her blush even further. However, it also made her feel warmer. "Do you... Do you like what you see?" She smiled through her embarrassment, letting her hands return to her sides. Now everything was fully exposed once again, and Byleth's focus never wavered.

Byleth nodded, standing right in front of Mercedes. The two of them locked eyes, unsaid words being transferred between them. Then, without anything needing to be said, they both fell into each other's arms. Byleth's hands landed square on Mercedes' hips, while Mercedes' arms wrapped around her strong shoulders. Their lips made contact, and right away they were making out with reckless abandon.

She could feel the heat radiating off of Mercedes as they pressed their bodies against each other. It was a warmth that she felt like craving, and she fell head-first into it. She ground her hips against Mercedes', feeling her warm breath against her lips. It all felt so natural, and both of them couldn't help but to continue what they were doing. As if this was all meant to happen. Considering what had been happening to Byleth since she first stepped foot on the monastery grounds, she wasn't surprised.

When they pulled away from each other's lips, she could see the glaze of lust across Mercedes' eyes. It was a familiar look to her now, and she was prepared to again take the lead in this instance. However, she was surprised to see that she didn't need to. She watched as Mercedes sunk down to her knees, looking up at her with a soft smile. It was still the same Mercedes, but it felt like she had been exposed to a completely different side of her. This was a surprise, but a welcome one to be sure.

Mercedes grabbed onto her shorts and pulled them down, her panties coming down right afterwards. Funny enough, she wasn't thinking about how she was exposing her ass to the Goddess and any random churchgoers. That was inconsequential at the moment. All she was focusing on was Mercedes being between her legs, staring at her pussy with a similar reverence she held in her prayers. It made her feel a very comfortable warmth inside.

Putting her hands on Byleth's ass, Mercedes stuck her tongue out and gently ran it up and down her slit. Byleth let out a quiet breath, staring down at Mercedes as she took things slow. Her tongue felt so warm and soft gliding across her pussy lips, being careful not to enter her yet. She seemed to want to take her time and enjoy herself, which was fine with Byleth. As far as she was concerned, they had all the time in the world.

Eventually, Mercedes was finished with setting things up. Squeezing Byleth's ass, she slipped her tongue in between her folds and finally began to explore the wonderful wetness of her new lover's pussy. Byleth wasn't one for making noise, but her wet pussy spoke well enough for her. Mercedes smiled to herself as she started to dip her tongue deeper inside the Professor's honey pot. She wasn't the only one who was wet.

Truthfully, Mercedes had never thought of her Professor in quite this way before. Like many others at the monastery, she'd found the newest faculty member to be attractive. However, she hadn't expected something like _this_ to happen. That had truly never come to her mind. However, now that she was on her knees and in between Byleth's legs, it felt like this had always been meant to be. Maybe she should've expected this to happen all along. The Professor just had that sort of air about her that drew people in. She was no exception.

Though she was used to being on her knees in the church, this was a first for her. She was praying to a being that wasn't the Goddess, and she didn't even feel bad about it. Instead of being clasped together, her hands had purchase on Byleth's fine ass. Rather than murmuring her thanks to the Goddess, she was using her tongue for more sinful means. It didn't _feel_ wrong, though. Actually, what they were doing felt incredibly right, even for where they were.

She was too into eating Byleth out to realize that she wasn't making much noise. As usual, that didn't mean that Byleth wasn't enjoying it. She had a hand tangled up in Mercedes' long hair, tugging hard on it and bucking her hips against her face. Mercedes' tongue was of a deliberate sort: much more so than the other women she'd had between her legs so far. It was a nice difference, and she was enjoying it quite a lot.

One of Mercedes' hands came off of Byleth's ass, and instead made its way between her own legs. She slipped it into her panties, which by this point were positively soaked, and started to finger herself. Moaning against Byleth's pussy, she timed her tongue swipes perfectly with her fingers, pleasuring Byleth and herself at the same rate. As much as she wanted to focus exclusively on Byleth, she had become too aroused to leave herself unattended for any longer.

Neither of them were thinking about how exposed they were at the moment. Being caught in such a compromising position would do some damage to their reputations, especially considering where they were doing it. Even though Mercedes wasn't Byleth's student, so there wasn't any worry about improper conduct, it still _probably_ was something Rhea would frown upon. That didn't seem to stop either of them, though. They were too deep into it to stop.

Mercedes hissed and whimpered as she started to rub against her clit. At the same time, she pressed her tongue against Byleth's clit, wanting her to feel the same way that she did. This actually got a noise out of the Professor: a soft groan, but a noise nevertheless. Mercedes felt rather proud of herself, and she continued to focus on that area specifically to bring out more noises. The only problem was that doing the same thing to herself was making her nearly fall over due to the pleasure.

She was able to keep herself upright, though, grabbing onto Byleth's right asscheek for support. Her juices had completely stained her panties, and she was both embarrassed and thrilled at the thought of wearing them on their tea date afterwards. It would be a constant reminder of the dirty deeds they had done in the church, and she knew that it wasn't something she would soon forget. She wouldn't dare.

Mercedes came first. Her tongue temporarily stilled between Byleth's legs, quiet moans and gasps pulled from her lips as she came all over her fingers. Now not only were her panties soaked, but her thighs were too. She couldn't take too much time off, though: Byleth needed her release as well. Still shuddering from her release, she got her tongue back in action: flicking it across Byleth's clit and circling it around the little nub.

Byleth huffed, tugging hard on Mercedes' hair. She was very deliberate with her actions, even in the throes of an orgasm, and it definitely was making her feel good. Her eyes fluttered shut, no longer caring about her surroundings. Yes, her ears were still attuned just in case - old habits died hard - but she wasn't thinking about their little tryst being discovered. All she cared about was getting off all Mercedes' face.

It didn't take long. Mercedes was very attentive, and she seemed to quickly learn just what Byleth wanted. Honestly, it sometimes felt like she was learning along with the women she was sleeping with. It meant that sometimes she was caught off-guard by her own orgasms, and that morning would continue the trend. Her eyes still stayed screw shut as Mercedes' tongue toppled her over the edge.

The only way an outside party would know she was cumming would be the slight shake of her legs, though it wasn't anything major. However, Mercedes was all-too aware of this fact, considering that Byleth's juices were covering her face at the moment. She lapped it all up to the best of her abilities, letting her face be soiled in such a holy place. It was more of a turn on than she could ever say outside of present company.

When they both had settled down, Mercedes lifted herself off of her knees, gathering her bearings in front of Byleth. The two of them shared another deep kiss, letting Byleth taste herself on Mercedes' lips. She didn't mind tasting herself, as long as she was able to kiss her lover's breath away. When they pulled away, Mercedes was definitely out of breath. Mission accomplished.

"I think I understand your love of this place now," Byleth spoke offhandedly, making Mercedes blush and smile. She gave Byleth another smooch, then kissed her cheeks before watching her pull back up her panties and shorts. As she looked down at her panties, she could _feel_ the wetness clinging to her crotch. It really wasn't going to be comfortable sitting in the garden wearing soaking wet panties. Maybe there was a better use for them.

"Let me go put my skirt on before we go." She giggled and blushed, knowing that forgetting it was what led to what happened in the first place. However, instead of immediately heading back to the changing room, she peeled off her panties and slid them down her legs. She picked them up and handed the soaked garment to Byleth, who took it without question. "I think you should take this, though, Professor."

Byleth took her panties without question, balling them up and placing them in her shorts despite their wetness. Then she watched Mercedes turn around, perhaps unintentionally wiggling her butt as she walked over towards the changing room. She called out to her before disappeared, though.

"You sure you won't be uncomfortable without them?" Mercedes stopped and looked over her shoulder, giving Byleth a warm, motherly smile. Her response, however, was anything but that. It was a response that actually made Byleth _feel_ something in a way that she wasn't sure she had felt before.

"I'll be fine, Professor. It won't be the first time I went outside without them on."


End file.
